Spilt blood over me?
by InuyashaHot101
Summary: Saya and Haji are being sent on an mission and have to say goodbye toeveryone that they know and love, on the jurny some things are said and one, but someone dies and the other person is out to find the thing that did this and kill it.


**Chapter one!**

Saya and Haji are standing outside Saya's house while her dad, her younger brother Riku and her older brother Kai stand in the door way. Riku runs up to her and givers her a hug while crying.

"Saya please don't go, ill miss you to much, please Saya, and its not just me im sure that dad and Kai will miss you too, so please just stay here."

Saya backs away from Riku's embrace and then kneels down to his height then gives him yet another hug.

"Riku, I promise that I will be back, as soon as all of this is over I will be back, but don't wait for me though ok, I want you to live your life to the fullest of your power. Okay Riku? That is the only thing that I want you to promise me. Can you do that for me? Please Riku."

Riku looked at the floor then with tears running down his face, tries to put on a fake big smile for Saya.

"Yea Saya, I can do that just make sure that you and Haji come home safely of" Riku then looks at Haji "take good care of her please Haji"

Haji just looked at Riku and that let Riku know that he means _'with my life'_

Saya then stood up and looked at Kai, he had the most serious look on his face like you have never seen before. With that look Saya wanted to talk to Kai last so she went to say bye to her Father.

"Dad, I know that this isn't the life that you wanted me to have, hell this isn't the life that I wanted to have but it is what I must do and I just want you to kn…"

Her father cut her off.

"Saya, I don't care what life you have as long as you stay alive and come back home when you are done. Saya I am so proud of you for all that you have done for this family and know you are going to make this world a better place to live in."

Saya was getting ready to cry when her father wailed up to her and just hugged her. He was embracing her for the longest time but then he let go and Saya know knew that she would have to say bye to Kai know. She also knew that it would end in an argument knowing Kai. Saya then pulled Kai further away from the house so that the others couldn't hear what they were saying to one another.

"Saya, please, I still don't understand why I can't go with you, I want to protect you. I want to be of some use to you." Kai said in a sort of desperate voice

"Kai, u know that I can't risk you coming with us. If something were to happen to you Kai I don't know what I would do. You must understand that I am not allowing you to go because I don't want you to die Kai. I want you to do other things; you are the only one that knows more about me than I do. I need you here to keep our family together. Ok can you do that for me Kai?" said Saya as she went in for a hug hen Kai returned the hug.

"Yea Saya, I will do that for you, but as soon as you come back you are going to tell me everything that happened to you ok."

Saya then looked at the ground, and took a minute and didn't say anything.

"Saya?" said Kai.

"Sorry, yea I will tell you everything, count on it." Said Saya, as she was about to cry.

Kai and Saya then went towards the house and then Saya said "Good bye everyone." "See you around," said both Kai and his father.

Saya and Haji then headed towards the northeast, as they were nearly out of sight Riku then went off.

"SAYA WAIT!!" Riku was about to run towards her but his father and Kai held him back. Both of them were crying but not as hard as Riku was.

"SAYA I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID! I CAN'T DO IT!! PLEASE COME BACK SAYA PLEASE!!!!!" Riku then fell and was not able to get up because he was hysterical.

"Saya please make it back, your brothers need you here, and so do I" said George (Saya's, Kai's, and Riku's father)

As Haji and Saya were walking then Saya started crying and couldn't stop, so she fell on her knees and was still crying. Haji ran to her.

"Saya!" said Haji as he held her in his arms.

"Haji, I know that I can never see my family again but I never thought that it would hurt this much, I know that once I kill Diva that I myself will have to either die or move to a different location and it sucks Haji. Has this ever happened to me before?"

"No, you have never had any problems leaving the ones you love. But it was bound to bother you sooner or latter."

"What kind of heartless person was I? And when will all my memory's come back to me? I want to know what kind of person I was and I want to know what the relationship between me and Diva was or still is. I just want all of this to be over Haji. Is that to much to ask?"

"No that is not to much at all." Haji then looked at Saya strait in her eyes and just gave her a complete look of compassion in his eyes. Saya then thought of something that she wanted to ask him

"Haji, I want to ask you something, and before I ask you I want you to promise me that you will answers it no matter how difficult."

"Yes Saya, I will."

"Haji, what was our relationship in the past?"

Haji choked he didn't know how to answer her question so he just said what he wanted to tell her ever since he meet her.

"Saya, I have been with you for many years, and I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone before. But then I meet you and everything changed, I would give my life for you, and in return I just want your love because I love you Saya, I have always loved you."

Saya looked into Haji's eyes and just realized her feelings for him. She then slowly moved her face towards his and gave him such a passionate kiss so deep and filled with love. Haji was surprised but he wasn't complaining. He rubbed his hand all over her body and to her neck and tilted it back trying to deepen the kiss. Saya had her hands all over him as well but mostly she just stayed still so that Haji could feel her up. Then Saya pulled away and said something that caught him completely off guard.

"Haji, I am in love with you too."

"Saya, I will protect you until I die." He then moved into kiss her again.

**Wow I think that this chapter came out pretty good I mean ok some things could change but I am just like really board so I decided to start another story cause I didn't feel like working on my other one lol well anyway tell me what you think about it ok thanks **


End file.
